


You are what you eat

by freakshowsandcandy



Series: How they are: Junkrat and Roadhog [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Loss, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Other, Relationship(s), Some Humor, Violence, cannibalism mostly just mentioned in the beginnning, mentions of parenticide later on, other times fast paced, sometimes slow paced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakshowsandcandy/pseuds/freakshowsandcandy
Summary: Hunger and thirst was nothing unusual in the wasteland after the ominium was destroyed.This is just how things are. So what if you had to kill someone for food?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First story! I really hope you guys or whoever reads it likes it. Leave comments or other stuff if you have any questions about this story or just want to say something!
> 
> EDITED: went back and changed chapters to Rich Text instead of HTML so it would be easier to write (if any one cares XD )

Cold...  
No warmth...  
So dark....  
The only light comes from a lighter. So dim...  
A body lays near him.  
Not warm anymore.  
Not on the outside at least...  
His stomache aches.  
It hurts...  
He will die.  
Freezing.  
Starving.  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Thinking.  
Waiting.  
Staring.  
Now something is tearing. Ripping.  
Still cold.  
No lighter anymore.  
Dropped it.  
Doesn't matter.  
Not hungry anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Junkrat did not remember eating anything. But the fullness he felt proved otherwise. That and the blood and meat stuck between his teeth. He probably found a goanna or some warm blooded creature. Yeah. That sounds about right. He giggles and looks at his two bum limbs.

 _"Ha. Right."_ He always was a great comedian, no matter what anyone else said. He was hilarious.

He licks at his teeth to try to get the pieces of meat out and stretches. Huh. Kinda taste like a numbat. Weird.  
His back pops as he continues to stretch and he sighs in contentment. Slept pretty well in whatever this excuse of a home was. Probably looted before he crashed here the night before. Pretty empty other than the scattered wooden planks and pieces of wire.  
Wait. Of course it was looted. That happens here all the time! He slaps his cheeks and giggles again and finally stands. His good leg pops as he puts weight on it. His bum leg is pretty sore.

"Should 'ave taken it off before sleepin..." Too late now. Just going to have to walk through the pain.

He gathers up his equipment and puts it all back in his worn satchel. _Need to get a new one pretty soon ._  
He made a mental note of that, one he would surely forget and continued to get his things. He decided to take some of the wires for later use.

Everything seemed pretty well. Until he spotted blood splattered on the floor. He immediately began checking himself for any injuries. Not one. Well no new ones anyway. Blood wasn't his. He looks around and notices a rather.... destroyed body. Was that there before?  
He limps over to it and checks for signs of life. When he can't seem to find a pulse on the person, who he did not know if it was a bloke or a sheila because the face was completely wrecked and he did not want to look in the pants of the corpse, he decided to search it for anything useful. Nothing but a couple of shiny tokens, maybe coins.

The poor guy. Looks like he was torn up by something. Something big judging by the big chunks missing from his neck, arms, and stomach. _His insides were NOT on the inside!_ There was nothing there except bones! Big jaws full of teeth could do this. He knew. He saw it happen once. Extremely bloody. Guy could have never survived after it. Too much... everything everywhere.  
_He unconsciously licked his teeth._

He quickly makes sure he got everything he had and leaves the hideout. Good timing too. As soon as he left it he heard a low groaning sound and it started falling apart on top of the corpse inside. Heh. Corpse could have been him if he stayed. He pulled his hair to stop those thoughts.

Where to now? Could travel to the next junkyard. Maybe get a drink off a "friendly" junker. Yeah. Both sound pretty darn good. Maybe do the latter first.

He looks around, not knowing whick direction he should go and which direction he came from. He should have left tracks but then that would risk him being followed and captured by the next beast who wanted his treasure. No way was he going to risk that. But he has been found when he was sure he did not leave any tracks. How did they find him like that? It is like they are stalking him with birds or lizards. Watching everywhere he goes.

He shivers at the thought and looks around again. No. They can't do that. Impossible. Right? Wait. What was he doing? Right right. Leaving. Drink, Junkyard. He gives himself a slap and chooses to head north (wherever that is) to find that drink.

_3 Hours Later...._

"It's fuckin' hot!" Junkrat complained as he kicks whatever he finds near his feet as he trudges on through the heat. Why can't the weather be somewhat cool for once? Either too hot or too cold. Make up your mind for once. Being unsure is his job. No one else's.

He kicked another rock. This one ended up being bigger and stuck in the ground, making him trip and land flat on his face, screaming as he goes down. So graceful Jamison. He rolls over onto his back and looks at the bright sky and blinding sun. This day could not get any worse.  
He goes to stand only to be shoved back onto the ground by a gloved hand. Today is clearly not his day.

"Look what we got here boys! The little treasure hider!" Real original ya. Junkrat twisted his head back best he could so he was able to get a good look at the guy who shoved him down. Real looker he is. Short, rough looking (who wasn't like that?), clothes not as tattered as his own. A lot better actually. Like he bought the clothes off a suit. Or stole them. Probably that.

He had three others with him. Looked rougher than he did. All carrying some sort of blunt object. They all wanted his treasure. He knew it. It was his though! He found it fair and square! No one can have it. No one. Blow em all to hell before he gives it up. Wait. How did these drongos sneak up on him? Did not notice them before. Must have been hiding. Yeah. That should be it. He really did not want to believe that he was so lost in thought that he didn't see them approaching.  
A kick to the gut snapped him out of his daze.

"You with us rat bag?" Junkrat spits in his face.

"Fuck off." Wrong move. Next thing he knew, he was being punched, kicked, and who knows what else. He just knows it was doing a number on his prosthetics when he tried to sheild himself with them. He heard them making awful sounds and the men hurting him were yelling something about disrespect and where is it where is it. Where is what?

They finally stopped and his fake arm was useless now. Oh how he wanted to hurt them for that.

"Now that you seem to have learned a lesson, judging by the blood you're sheddin, why dontcha tell us where it is?" Blood? Was he bleeding? He couldn't tell. He went to tell them to go whack each other off but was interruped by a hook of some sort catching one of the drongos in the shoulder. He shrieked as he was quickly pulled back. The remaining three looked at each other in complete terror, all muttering something before running off. They didn't get very far. He didn't care about that though. He was focused on what was happening when they were caught. So much blood, sickening cracks and blood curdling screams.

One thing stuck in his head. Something the men said, no, something they called the holder of that now bloodied hook.

**Roadhog.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short and slow? But in the next chapter it gets more interesting. Promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Roadhog.**

That was his name, right? This... monster of a man (more like a mountain), towered over Junkrat. He could not be sure how tall this guy actually was from the ground. But he could not make himself stand. Why though? This is just another junker wanting to take your treasure. Maybe it was the way he took down those four so easily. Or maybe it was him wondering if the same would happen to him if he said the wrong thing to this beast. It was probably both.

Junkrat found himself staring at the blood soaked man. The guy said nothing. Almost like he was waiting for 'Rat to start talking. he honestly didn't know what to say. That was a first. Make a smart remark? No that would most likely get him killed. Compliment him on his way of killing? Might kill you too. Oh fuck it. Just say something to get it over with. He might die either way.

"Hiya mate! uh... name's Junkrat if you didn't know that er.... before this," he looked at all the bodies "all 'appened. Nice to meetcha!" He gave his best smile to the beast who seemed a bit unfazed by the introduction. Is he going to introduce himself or is he going to be a rude fucker? Who was this guy again?

His thoughts were interrupted by the large man picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. _How rude._ It was only natural for 'Rat to kick, scream, bite and hit him. Probably not the best of ideas. Not because of the taste of sweat, blood, and some sort of oil he got when he bit him. But the fact that the man threw him down to the ground and placed a metal boot on his chest. The boot was heavy. Well duh it was made out of metal by the looks of it. Also had some kind of spike. Whatever it was made of, it hurt his chest and made it hard for him to breathe. He was definitely going to die like this if he didn't think of something quick. But what? His mind was racing, thinking, how could he get out of this?

The man seemed to pick up on Junkrat's panicking and laughed. Junkrat assumed it was a laugh. It was a grating laugh. He found this funny? Of course he did. The beast moves his boot and picks 'Rat up again. This time putting him under his arm and carrying him like some kind of luggage. Not as comfortable as his shoulder but at least he could see where he was being carried.

The guy was taking him towards some weird looking rock. Apparently it was not a rock. But a tarp or something close he guessed. Maybe some torture device to get him to talk about his treasure. He started to get a little worried about this. He realized it was not that as the tarp was pulled off and it revealed a giant bike. Giant hog. He giggles at that. Why is that funny? He could not remember.

He was practically thrown onto the back of the bike and was almost able to run when the man sat in front of him. His big legs and waist trapping him, keeping him stuck in place when he tried to move. Pinned to the giant as the bike roared to life. Now this was an embarrassing picture. What is wrong with this man? Why hasn't he killed the Rat yet? unless he was saving him for something or someone worse. He doubted that. _This guy had to be the worst._

He began to hit the guy's back, yelling as the bike started to move. He demanded answers. Where was he going? Why is he doing this? Who is making him do this and who was the guy? The giant completely ignored him. Or could not hear him over the bike. Might have been the former. What could he do now? For him he only say two options. Bite the guy again or try to wiggle his way off of the bike. Both were pretty bad ideas. First one was because the guy would hurt him or something. The second was bad because of how fast they were going now. Junkrat did **NOT** want any road rash if he did manage to fall off the bike. So he decided to go with another plan. Hang on for dear life and hope he can talk his way out of whatever was going to happen when they stopped. He probably would not stick to that plan.

He kept trying to talk as they continued on the dirt road. Not a single response to anything he said. _Of course, but it was still pissing him off._ He decided on tapping and pinching the guy but that ended quickly when his remaining arm was pulled to where it hurt. He stopped with the prodding. He was curious about this guy. Why had he not tied Junkrat up or knocked him our or killed him? It was strange to just be stuck on the back of a bike with some stranger who could easily kill him. He did not know what to do with what was happening. He just wanted the to be over soon so he can get to wherever he was going to go before this all happened. Maybe if he had gone another way instead of... what was it? North? East? Maybe he would not even be here.

The bike began to slow and 'Rat noticed they were on the edge of some small town of sorts. Looked like shite if he did say so himself. The man got off the bike and 'Rat immediately felt relief from the weight being removed. He did not have time to enjoy it though as he was thrown over the man's shoulder again. Not fun at all. _He can not let this keep happening._ He looked back at the bike that was now covered and out of site behind a partially destroyed wall. When did that happen? The monster of a man began making his way through the town.

Were not many people here. The few that were there glanced at him and his kidnapper then quickly looked away. Good. Finally not paying attention to him for once. But this was not something he should worry about.

"Hey uh... mate-"

"I am not your mate." Voice almost as gritty as that laugh he heard hours (what he assumed were hours) before arriving here. Junkrat lost what he was going to ask and slammed a fleshy fist into the bigger wall of flesh. The man grunted and brushed it off like it was nothing. _Why that son uva..._ He growled and clawed at the man trying to get down. Screw being careful about what he did here. Not like it mattered as long as he got away. He started biting down hard on whatever flesh he could get his teeth into and managed to break skin. Blood got in his mouth and it bothered him a bit. Something making him want more of it. Before he could even attempt it, the man grunted again and dropped him. 'Rat scrambled to get up and just barely dodged the hands that were grabbing for him. He made a run to the nearest building that seemed to have some people in it.

There was a whole lot in the building. Apparently he walked into a bar of sorts. Drinks everywhere and some decent looking junkers. He did not have time to look at everything as he heard loud footsteps getting closer. So he ran and hid behind some type of booth that just happened to be empty. Or so he thought. A woman kicked at him from her seat, calling him a perv and that he wanted to look up her skirt. _Like he wanted to do that._

He moved so that he was not in her range of kicking and looked for the giant. How could he miss him? He was standing in the door way of the fine establishment, towering over everyone else. No one dared to look at him. 'Rat heard the woman who kicked him say something about an enforcer and then about needing to not look. Weird one she was.

The man scanned the place and 'Rat thought he would be seen. He scooted back out of sight not wanting to face the monster. He heard him speak to someone, asking if a filthy rat was being hid. The guy he was talking to sounded scared when he said yes. _Oh that bastard._ He had no where to really run to without being seen. He then remembered his satchel. How could he have forgotten!? He dug through it quickly, looking for anything that could help him out of this mess. When he located a small smoke bomb he bit his lip thinking about how this was his only one. He did not want to use it but what else could he do? He peeked out from his hiding place only to see the monster looking right at him. He yelped and retreated back. It's now or never. He took in a deep breath and threw the bomb right at the man.

Next thing he heard was an angry yell and people screaming as grey smoke filled the bar. _Act now._

He quickly made his way out of the place and sprinted to another building. Couple buildings away from the bar. This one looked to be abandoned. Good for him. But now what was he supposed to do? That guy, whose name he still did not know or had forgotten, was coming after him! Would probably kill him for sure now. He pushed that thought out and started pulling at his hair. _He needed a plan. Fast._

He looked around the small building, he decided it was an abandoned home, and could only find torn cloth, bits of metal and small holes in the ground. He could probably make a fake bomb with what he had with him. But that would probably not scare the guy who is coming for him. He needed good scrap. Not only to make himself a new arm but to make a proper mine or bomb. He needed chemicals too. And possibly a drink and food. Definitely that. When was the last time he ate. _Wait stop. Focus. Need a plan._

He pulled out what he had and started to think of what he could make. He had a lighter. _That could work._ He begins to work with it, ripping the metal wind guard off with some pliers he carries around. He twists the flame adjuster to the right, making sure not to twist it too far to where it starts to hiss at him (and catching himself on fire). He messes with the wind guard and gets it to fit around the nozzle after flattening it out. _What a waste of a good lighter._ But he had to have something. He continues working on the little contraption till it is complete. Not a bomb but it will do for keeping the beast off of him. Hope he likes being set on fire. 'Rat made a mental note so he could remember to get more materials for the next time he needs to make something he actually needs.

It was not long before he heard the beast coming towards his current hideout. He was a little worried. What if his plan did not work? What if he ended up setting himself on fire instead of the monster? He pulled some of his hair out to calm himself. _Did not work too well._ His head now hurt and he was scared. If this failed... he did not know what would happen. This guy really wants him for something if... if what? He could not remember. All he knew is that he only had a few more seconds before the beast showed up. It was actually terrifying to see the guy breaking the door off its hinges, sending it straight to the ground. 'Rat gave him a nervous smile and even a giggle. The guy seemed pissed. He could not really tell because of the mask. Just the body language.

The man got closer holding his hook by his side. It still had blood on it from the others. Think it was four... no three who got to him earlier that day. Or the day before. How long had he been running from this guy? _Focus. Focus._ He is getting closer. Just... need to get him before he grabs you.

He could not help backing away from the giant. He backed into a wall and he was just yards away from him. A little closer... little more...

He started to cackle, forgetting the fear he felt. The beast grunted and tilted his head. _Curious ain'tcha?_

"Gotcha." He struck the handle and it was instant hell-fire, engulfing the man. 'Rat did not stay long. He ran out of there as soon as he had the chance, not bothering to look back at the burning man.

He could not help but feel that he would see the man again.

**But that would be impossible right?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things are heating up. Hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Junkrat had a sick feeling.**

He kept thinking about the giant of a man who he left to burn. He felt like he would appear and grab him from behind. _No no. He was probably dead by now._ But what if he wasn't? He is probably coming for him again. Body all charred and smoking as he wonders around looking for 'Rat. He shudders at the mere thought of that. Not possible. No one else has done it yet, so why should that guy? An image of it appeared in his head and he shuddered again. That was not possible. Definitely not possible.

He brushed the fear off and continued to get away from the town. Too bad he couldn't stay. Could have gotten some good food. Scrap too. Needed it for his arm. They probably would not serve him after the smoke bomb.  Man, was he hungry. Should he risk it? Go back and beg for food maybe? They would probably pity him. Give him leftovers.

He mulled over the idea for what seemed to be hours (to him), and finally came to the conclusion to go back despite the fear of the giant still being alive. If he was still alive he could probably give him whatever food he got and have a good laugh about the whole burning thing. He would probably be killed after that.... huh. What was he worrying about? The guy was dead. _Even if he did not see him die._ So there is no real problem. He agreed with himself and turned around to go back. The people in the bar would have to thank him for getting the monster out of their hair. They all seemed pretty scared of the guy just as he had been. He hoped to get some kind of reward if they wanted the place to stay standing.  Have an enjoyable meal with everyone.

* * *

He eventually made it back to the bar and got some nasty looks from the three guests that were still there. _Did he do something to upset them?_   Probably. He didn't care enough to ask though. So he walks right up to the counter the bartender stands behind.

"Hiya mate, " why does that sound familiar? "you might recognize me. Y'know... the good looking bloke who threw a bomb in 'ere? Had a big guy come in after me." The man stared him down. It was pretty uncomfortable to be stared at like that.

"Why were YOU being followed by Roadhog?" Roadhog? Who was that?

"Who?" The man grunted and slams his palms onto the wood of the counter top, shaking it. It might not be too stable.

"The man who came into my bar and terrified my customers! You tellin' me you don't know who that is?" Junkrat didn't have time to respond because the man started up again. "He is the enforcer here. Everyone knows that! That's probably why he is after ya. Wanting to make an example out of the idiots who don't know who he is... Damn kid... What are you doing back here anyway? I should shot ya and avoid him coming back here for ya... too bad I ain't got my gun anymore..." He muttered that last part. 'Rat had to laugh at that.

"He can't come back mate. Killed him! Set him on fire! He is a big bright sun now!" He could probably pass as the sun. He was big enough. Probably not bright enough but from a distance he could pass as it. The idea made Junkrat cackle like a maniac. The only warning he got from the bartender was the word liar and after that, he was hit with something. It broke over his head and he could barely stay standing. God that hurt. He looked to see what had hit him. It was one of the people who were sitting when he walked in. The others might have left because he did not see em anywhere.

"Woah. He did not go down like I had planned..." What the... He felt his head and sure enough there was blood. It stung like a bitch. What was he trying to do? Junkrat backed away from the guy as he went to swing at him.

"Noah! What in God's name do you think you are doing?!" He couldn't look at the bartender to see who he was talking to. _Wait. Not him. He was Jamison. Duh._

"Hey! Don't you know this guy? He is the one that Mark and the others were talking about. The one who found treasure in the omnium." So that's what this was. Should have fuckin known. The Noah guy gave him a look before lunging at him. He would have been able to dodge and hit the guy but he forgot that he did not have his right arm so he came short of Noah's face. _Well that could have gone better._ Noah grabs him and pulls him to the ground. Both of his hands gripping 'Rat's neck. It started getting harder to breathe. He kicked and squirmed as Noah straddled him and pressed harder onto his neck. "C'mon and help me with this guy! He won't stay still!" The bartender did not say anything. He might just be watching.

Junkrat continued to kick and squirm and whatever else he could do. It was not helping him. He tried spitting at Noah but it went down his chin instead. He tried kicking him in the groin and failed. He decided to start begging, pleading, screaming for him to stop. A hand covers his mouth. "Shut up and stop moving!" That did not stop him at all. He began to thrash and was slobbering all over Noah's hand.   _The hand._ Junkrat bit the hand, making sure to really sink his teeth into it. The man on top of him howled in pain. He began punching Junkrat to get him to let go. It only made his teeth sink deeper into warm, slick skin. Blood was getting in his mouth. Tasted like iron.

Noah tried to get off him and the bartender began helping him. He guessed that it was the bartender because he was the only other one there. _When did he get near them?_  They were both trying to get his teeth out of Noah's hand. He did get his mouth off the hand only to bite into the bartender's forearm. More blood and screaming. More iron. 

This was going on for too long. Too much screaming. Too much hitting. He quickly let go of the bartender and rolled away from the two men. They were holing there bleeding parts and were trying to keep an eye on him. Noah tried to strangle him. Bartender probably wanted to do the same. Junkrat grabbed the closest object he could so he could use it for a weapon.  Said object just happened to be what Noah had hit him over the head with. A broken bottle. Go figure.

He held it out in front of himself and regretted letting his prosthetic get destroyed. He could defend himself so much better if he still had it. Could probably kill these bastards too. He can't do anything about the arm now. Just needed a way out of here. All he wanted was something to fill his stomach! Anything would have been good. Crumps, bits of already chewed meat. His mind drifted to the blood he tasted from Noah and the bartender. It was actually pretty good. Before he could think about it anymore, Noah lunges at him again. This time though, the broken bottle got him in the stomach. Noah screamed. It must have hurt. Junkrat pulled the bottle from Noah and plunged it into his neck. Lots of blood came out.

The bartender jumped him from behind, making him lose the bottle. He would not have been able to hold onto it anyway. Too slick from the blood coming from Noah. The bartender tried to wrap his arms around 'Rat's neck but got an arm full of teeth when the younger bit into it. His sharp teeth going in deep. The man squirmed and jerked his arm back. Skin tore from the arm at the fast movement.

The man fell to the ground and held onto his arm. When he looked at it, he started to vomit. 'Rat just watched. Sudden realizing what had just happened. _He did that._ **HE** took the skin from his arm. And it tasted... good. The man was losing a lot of blood. He would surely die from blood loss. Junkrat began thinking of the flavors he was experiencing. So strange. The taste. Texture. He suddenly wanted more of it. **NEEDED** more of it. He already had a taste. Why not finish what he started. Finish the meal he came back for. The meal he deserved. His reward.

The bartender was trying to wrap his arm with his shirt. It would get infected. The shirt was filthy. He was muttering something about not wanting to die. 'Rat did not care and went over to Noah, who had fallen to the floor with the bottle still in his neck. He was clearly dead. Either from blood loss or not being able to breathe. He put one foot on Noah's head and pulled at the bottle. It took some effort, but it came out. And with a sick sound. It was dripping blood. It got all over his hand. So warm. Smelled weird. He has smelt the same thing and worse before. It was only now that he appreciated the smell. Let him know that this was real.

He walks toward the bartender with the bottle in hand. The man looks at him in horror. His mouth stained with filth and blood. He decided to sit by him and jam the bottle into his abdomen and twists it for good measure. The man cried out. Will he black out? 'Rat didn't know. He left the bottle inside and crawled back over to Noah. Still dead. Good. He pulls the dead man closer with his one arm. He takes the other man's arm and holds it close to his mouth. 

This was weird. He was going to eat someone. An actual person. He killed before. Killed other people before. But never ate them. He did not remember eating anyone. Was this wrong? _Since when did he care if what he did was right or wrong?_

* * *

  **Roadhog was pissed.**

He inhaled the gas deeply. It burned his lungs at first. But the more he inhaled, the better it felt. He needed to use two canisters so he could move and breathe properly again. That damn rat. He was set on fire with what? Looked like some kind of lighter. If he were the same person used to be, he would have died from something like that. He grunted and rubbed at his skin. It stung a bit but it was a bearable pain. He was lucky the heat was not strong enough to make his canisters go off. Did not need to lose them. Needed them for when he did bigger jobs. Now he only has three more left. He was going to rip that brat's remaining arm right off when he catches him.

He stand and dusts himself off. His pants seemed ok. Burned with a couple of holes. He could fix that, or just throw this pair away. He did have an extra on his bike. All he has to worry about now is finding the rat. He wanted paid. And if the rat did anything like this again when he caught him, he would force the man who gave him the job to pay him four times the amount he was offered. This was not worth the current price. Why was the guy important anyway? He looked like he was about to die from starvation or from those junkers when he first came across him. He was probably dead now too. Messed with the wrong person most likely. Brat was annoying as hell when he got him on the back of his bike.

He sighs and stomps out of the building. There was no one around. Probably hiding. Always tended to do that when he showed up. It was nice. He decided to check the town first because the rat could not have gotten far. Might be hiding out in another building. _Oh great for Roadhog. He only had about seventeen building to check._ He needed a drink. After, he told himself. After you look. Then you can go back to that bar. Probably still has smoke in it from the bomb. He cracks his neck and moves to a small building and searches it. He starts doing that with the rest and gets more upset with each one he enters. Each having people. Men, women, but not the person he was looking for. It was upsetting him, testing his patience as he trudged on throughout the town. The rat may have actually left the place. He would have believed that if he did not see him walk out of the bar right in front of him. He was covered in blood.

Roadhog marched over to the man, making sure he was heard. The rat saw him and started to run. It was a little too late because all he had to do was speed up just a little bit and he was able to wrap his hand around the upper part of his missing arm. _Damn, this guy had blood all over his face and chest. He better not be bleeding to death._ The rat started to struggle as Roadhog lifted him up to inspect his body.

"Let me go you fat fuck!" He kicked and screamed as he was checked. He did not appear to have any life threatening wounds. Most of the blood did not seem to be his. He looked at the struggling rat. "C'mon mate! er... Roadhog! Let me go!" He was NOT his mate. It was nice to watch the man squirm. Junkrat, he remembered his name, was pretty annoying. He wanted this over with as soon as possible. But the drop off was hours away from where they were now. He sighs and throws the rat, who immediately starts to hit his back, over his shoulder and makes his way to the edge of town to get his bike.

It is still there. _Of course, no one would see it here._ He puts Junkrat on the back again and sits in front of him, keeping him stuck. The bike lowers with his weight on it. He starts the bike up and grips the handle bars. The loud engine, the feel of the bike under him, it was almost relaxing. Would have been able to completely relax if his passenger had not started trying to scream over the noise. He ignored him and pushed the kick stand back and started back on the path he had burned into his mind. Only a few hours. Only a few. He would get paid. And be rid of the rat. He rode in complete silence as the rat still tried to scream at him about wanting to be let go and wanting to know where he was being taken. It took almost everything for him to not stop the bike and reach behind and break the rat's neck. Can't kill the merchandise. But he sure as hell wanted to damage it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, got distracted playing overwatch and forgot about this. But i am back now to continue! Both Stories!

**"Please. Shut. The fuck. Up."**

Roadhog growled at the shorter man. He couldn't stand the talking anymore. He wanted the Rat dead. Or his jaw broken. He would probably still find a way to talk without his teeth or tongue. That would be a sight. He finally got them to the destination after four agonizing hours. Four hours of constant screaming, hitting, scratching and occasionally squeezing and comments on how "soft" he was. Four hours he will never get back. 

He throws the Rat off and turns the bike off. He covers it and turns his attention back to the annoying shit. He's... digging? He watches the man for maybe ten minutes when he suddenly looks up. Then runs. Again. This pushes him a bit over the limit. He is sick and tired of this man. Tired of going after him, tired of him fighting.

**_Tired of him breathing._ **

He grunts and charges after the idiot. A short-tempered bull after the child who picked and prodded so much that the creature didn't care if he was whipped by the master. He just wanted the child to feel pain for its unwanted actions. He grabs his hook and hurls it towards the Rat. It pierces his sid- No. It grazes his side. But he falls to the ground and screams. How deep did it get? Hog reels his hook back and approaches the screaming idiot. He is squirming on the ground holding his side.

"Ya ya bloody arse! Ya sliced me! Ya ya-" He picks the smaller up by his head and begins to squeeze. He growls as the rat screams louder and starts to scratch and tries to bite. He wants to crush his head in his hands. He squeezes harder. Then drops him. The rat gasps and it looks like he is going to cry.  _What a fucking baby. Get over it. You're alive._ He grabs his arm and drags him back to the bike. Ties him up with some rope and chain he stashed in a saddle bag. Rat snots all over himself and is blubbering, complaining about almost dying as he's dragged by the enforcer. The meeting place is near. He has better get his pay doubled, no tripled, for the trouble he went through. He wonders how much he could get for surviving being set aflame. Maybe new parts for his bike. He smiles under his mask at the thought of getting her new parts. This thought was interrupted by two junkers jumping in front of him, guns drawn.

"Mia, it has the rat." whispers the shorter, more dwarfish looking male.

"I see that Seris. Look how tall it is. Can we kill it? And take the rat?" The taller of the two, Mia, who just happens to be missing upper clothing. They stare and point the guns before lowering and getting closer.

"Let's take it."

"Let's kill it."

"Sell the rat." Mia gets closer and reaches for the rat. Hog lets go of the chain he used to drag him and grabs the girls neck. He crushes it and one firm squeeze. She makes a gurgling noise as blood begins to pour out of her mouth. He drops her and faces the dwarf. Seris, or whatever his name was, rushes to rats' side and grabs him. _This is annoying. And too random._

He gets closer to the dwarf. Seris cocks his gone and threatens to shoot the rat. He gets even closer. Seris screams at him to stay back. He is crotch-to-face with the man, albeit unappealing and rather awkward position for the both of them, He stays there. The dwarf seems to have stopped breathing. No movement from either. He grunts, Seris shoots Hog straight in the stomach.

* * *

The gunshot makes him flinch, and causes ringing in his already bad ears. He gets down and tries to push himself away, just with his legs. If his arms weren't bound, he could get himself up and run. This was embarrassing, and extremely painful. His side is still bleeding and dirt and gravel is getting in the wound. It will be infected. He keeps pushing himself but doesn't get far, the pain is too much. He looks back to see a man getting his insides on the outside. Gutted like a wombat by a dingo. Organs spread, thrown to the ground while the man screams. He notices movement near small buildings he hadn't seen. There were others here. And he couldn't fight them like this if they attacked. The big guy on the other hand... _Idea!_

"Oi! Fat ass!" The big guy tosses the now junker to the side and turns towards Junkrat. "Untie and help me!" He laughs and grabs rat. 

**"Why."**

Rat gulps. He almost forgets about the blood leaking from his side. "Wo.. woah. Nice voice mate. You should talk more." The voice was unnerving but good in a strange way. A finger digs into his wound.

"Why. Untie you?" He bites his lip, making it bleed as the overwhelming pain causes spots in his vision. The monster removes his finger and goes for Rats' neck when a gunshot rings throw the air, catching both their attention. They hadn't realized it, but they are now surrounded by a dozen, maybe two dozen, junkers. All with weapons, blunt and not. He can't move, it hurts so much. The beast doesn't let go of him. The junkers keep their aims on the two as some scan the two dead. Some vomit. Some shed tears. The rest curse and stomp their boots. 

Rat chokes out a "run" but Roadhog didn't listen. He held rat up by his neck, presenting him to the junkers. These. Must have been his bosses.

"So this is him?" Spoke a rather ragged looking woman. The brute grunts and drops rat once again. It keeps causing him pain. Rat looks up, feeling annoyed, hurt, and tired. The woman inspects him. "Good job. Traitor" _He did kill one of em, so yeah. Traitor maybe._ He grunts and points at the blood on his stomach. What happened there? Maybe it was what the gunshot did earlier. Maybe why he killed the two that attacked them. Rat hadn't noticed someone was shot. Just two people torn apart by big hands.

The woman grabs him but is stopped by Roadhog. He growls "My pay." She laughs at the taller.

"Our deal was off the moment you killed my two workers. Mine dead, no deal. Like always, enforcer" She smiles at him. "You should be paying **us** back for what you did." She turns and pulls rat with her by his hair. Rat gets what happened.

"You were played, mate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Next will be longer! Thanks for reading and sticking around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
